School of Hard Knocks
' '''is a shelved Edward and Eric episode that was produced for Season 3. It is a crossover with ''Detention, another Kids' WB cartoon. However, due to endless Executive Meddling from Warner Bros, the people at Chatterbox Productions had no choice but to turn the tables and make [[An Onix-pected Adventure|a crossover with Pokémon]], despite School of Hard Knocks being finished by that point. What made matters worse is that midway through production, Detention's planned second season ended up being scrapped since the show wasn't what Warner Bros wanted, even though it consistently had almost as much viewers as Pokémon ''(reruns did return for a brief time period in the 2002 Saturday morning schedule after being axed from the weekday afternoon lineup in 2001, but the second season still did not go back into production). The episode was considered lost for nearly two decades, until it was officially released on the box set, Edward and Eric: The Complete Series. Synopsis Carver frames The Lucky 6 for something he clearly did, so as a result, Principal Walker gives the gang mandatory community service at Benedict Arnold Middle School "until the end of time". However, he barely remembers that it's the rival school of Lakeside City School, so he decides to do something about it. Meanwhile, The Lucky 6 meets the ''Detention gang, and they quickly befriend each other, which leads to them teaming up together to plot a huge prank on both Walker and Miss Kisskillya. Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, The Narrator, Skipper, Wayne, Christian and Larry *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Josh Peck as Eric *Dan Green as Dallas *Gary Sauls as Constantinos, Joey, Peter and Ollie *Edward Felker as Stanley and Luke *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Eric Stuart as Gurney and Chuck *Mary Kay Bergman as Lola Moretti (posthumously) *Tara Strong as Shareena Wickett *Billy West as Emmitt Roswell *Roger Eschbacher as Jim Kim *Carlos Alazraqui as Gug Gugleamo *Tia Mowry as Lemonjella LaBelle *Tamera Mowry as Orangejella LaBelle *Pamelyn Ferdin as Shelley Kelley *Kathleen Freeman as Miss Kisskillya Trivia *Since Benedict Arnold Middle School is confirmed to be "a couple of blocks away" from Lakeside City School, this confirms that Edward and Eric and Detention ''are in the same universe. *The title is based on the idiom, "school of hard knocks". It means that the experience gained from living, whether it be from disappointment or hard work, is regarded as a means of education. *These are the things that the members of The Lucky 6 and the ''Detention ''gang bond with each other over: **Edward and Lemonjella & Orangejella - Their intelligence **Eric and Jim & Emmitt - According to Eric, Jim's obsession with comics and Emmitt's superstitious personality "reminded him of Sebastian" **Joey and Gug - Their short tempers (no pun intended) **(WIP) Transcript (Episode opens at the school's courtyard. Carver is holding a dodgeball) '''Carver: '''Bottom of the ninth, Carver is about to pitch a perfect game. Hey, Blake! Where's my bat? '''Blake: '''Carver, this isn't baseball. '''Carver: '''I said give me my bat or I'll hit you with it! '''Blake: '(takes out a wooden bat from his rear) Here. 'Carver: '''No thanks to you. (tosses him the volleyball) '''Blake: '''Carver, have you ever considered being more...I don't know... '''Carver: '''Being more what?! (Blake is thinking of the word "nice", but he gets nervous) '''Blake: '''Uhh, I wish you luck on this game! (throws the volleyball) '''Carver: '''He shoots, he scores, (hits the volleyball hard enough to send it flying in the sky) (The ball smashes through what-seems-to-be a window. However, the window turns out to be a painting on the wall, since Walker is too cheap for an actual window) '''Principal Walker: '''What the?! (Cut back to the courtyard) '''Carver: '...and now he's gonna go blame this on someone else! (takes off faster than the eye can see) 'Principal Walker: '(breaks down the back door) WHOOOOOOOOOO BROKE MY OFFICE WINDOW?!?!?!?!?!!? (Carver has already planted a bunch of neon arrow signs that read "IT WAS THEM", and they're pointing at The Lucky 6) 'Constantinos: '''No, no! It wasn't us! (Camera cuts to Walker's office) '''Principal Walker: '''Ah, you boys again. Well, I AM one to give harsh criticism, so with that being said, you guys might have to be the most irredeemable students in this school. Even that fat student who has to get clothes 10 times his size has more potential than any of you. '''Joey: '(to Stanley, whispering) Not like he had potential either. 'Stanley: '(whispering back) Yeah, why else would he be a principal? 'Principal Walker: '''What? '''Joey: '''Uhh, I said, you make a great and honest principal. '''Principal Walker: '''Irrelevant. Well, you guys better take your jokes elsewhere. Lakeside City School is not for any of you. (Edward bursts into tears) '''Edward: '''NOOOOO! Please, Mr. Principal Walker! Don't just expel us for something we never did! I have impeccable academic success, and if colleges look back at this, I might just die! '''Principal Walker: '''Then who was it? '''Joey: '''It was Carver Brutus! '''Principal Walker: '''He's already pointed out his innocence beforehand. (a paper comes out of his fax machine. Walker grabs it, and the paper has "I didn't do it" all over) So your evidence is just a joke. '''Dallas: '''We're not the jokes around here. You know who is? You and Carver. He's the joke, and you're the punchline, you old creep. Your only talent is running a stuck-up school filled with bullies and lustful teachers. This place is a dump because you only reward bullies, and they're the same people whose future consists of being a criminal - MY friends and I are the only ones who ever stand up to them. '''Principal Walker: '''You were the ones who demolished my beautiful window! '''Dallas: '''Well, that was just a painting! Even then, it was Carver who did it, but for some reason you put out all your trust into him! HE'S a snake! '''Principal Walker: '''Carver Brutus is a trustful student who had the courage to tell me each 6 of you were behind this. He will be the next principal of this school. He is responsible, courteous and not afraid of being an unpopular leader. '''Dallas: '''You are blind, old man! '''Principal Walker: '''And YOU are all leaving! You will be doing community service at Benedict Arnold Middle School until the end of time! Maybe all that physical labor will do you guys good! You guys are no longer students of THIS school! In fact, consider yourselves grades behind! Now GET OUT! '''Dallas: '(grunts) Whatever, man. (The Lucky 6 walks out, with Edward crying) 'Principal Walker: '(settles down within a nanosecond) And now back to watching TV. (Walker takes out a box of chocolate and turns on the office's TV) (On the TV, we see the following text: "April 26, 1986 - Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant") (A technician is whistling while on lunch break. He accidentally spills a tomato from his sub sandwich on a huge button that says "DO NOT PUSH") (An alarm sounds off, and the technician casually walks away, still whistling) (Cut to The Lucky 6 walking down the street) 'Constantinos: '''Benedict Arnold? Isn't that the place a couple of blocks away? I heard Carver uses the kids from that school as dart boards. (Meanwhile, the camera fades to the detention room) '''Lemonjella: '''This will definitely not look good on my college applications. I'm bored in here! '''Orangejella: '''It can't be anywhere as monotonous as your book reports. '''Lemonjella: '''Ha ha, very funny. You know, you lost the genetic lottery, because I don't know WHY you have to be related to me. '''Orangejella: '''I share the same misfortune as you, so don't let that go over your head! (They start beating each other up) '''Gug: '''Oh boy, a fight! Kick her teeth in! Use the arm-ball! (jumps in to join the fight) (Miss Kisskillya blows her whistle) '''Miss Kisskillya: '''SERGEANTS! QUIT YOUR DILLY-DALLYING THIS INSTANT! '''Lemonjella & Orangejella: '''Yes, Miss Kisskillya, it won't happen again, Miss Kisskillya, sorry, Miss Kisskillya. (They all sit back down in their chairs) '''Miss Kisskillya: '(calms down within a nanosecond) Good. (clears her throat) As you may or may not know, I have recently been informed that there will be some new hooligans joining you miscreants in this room. They are deemed a risk to society and, I never thought I would say this, but their futures are far worse than yours. 'Jim Kim: '(stands up on his desk) HOORAY! The Joker, Harley Quinn, Black Mask and The Penguin are finally coming to our school! 'Shareena: '(under her breath) Only in an alternative universe, dorkwad. 'Miss Kisskillya: '''PRIVATE JIM! SIT BACK DOWN AND CEASE YOUR FANTASIES! (Jim falls back down on his chair, but lands on his head) '''Shareena: '''Dropped on the head, just like how he was when he was a baby. (laughs) '''Miss Kisskillya: '''WICKETT! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT?! '''Shareena: '(shrugs) What? I'm just telling the truth. 'Miss Kisskillya: '''Back to my previous statement, DON'T let them influence your already-bad behaviors. They will be joining us tomorrow. (the bell rings) Now run along to lunch, cadets. (We see The Lucky 6 picking up trash) '''Joey: '''Stupid Walker. I'll show him what's more funny than some broken wall. (picks up a half-eaten apple) (A group of kids walk by) '''Kid #1: '''Look, guys! Minimum wage workers! '''Kid #2: '''Let's throw the trash they're picking up, at THEM! '''Eric: '''I guess this is why we shouldn't have agreed to a crossover episode. '''Constantinos: '''Can things get any worse?! '''Kid #3: '''Of course they can! (The kids start throwing trash at The Lucky 6. So much trash is thrown, that they make a house) (Inside the trash house, the gang is visibly disappointed) '''Dallas: '''This isn't good, guys. '''Eric: '''Yeah, you're right. (grabs a moldy cheeseburger from the wall and tears up) This burger is all alone. (sobs loudly) '''Dallas: '''Nobody deserves to go through this kind of humiliation, and it's all Principal Walker's fault. (We see Two Scenes, One Dialogue between the Detention gang and The Lucky 6. The former is in the cafeteria, while the latter is in the trash house) '''Shareena: '''We can't be the only group of kids in this school having to deal with a corrupt authority figure. After all, the new additions to the detention room just got kicked out and held back from the worst school in the country. '''Edward: '''Considering this is the SECOND-worst school in the country, the kids in the detention room are most likely in our shoes, so I recommend we team up with them. We've already heard how cruel the detention monitor is... '''Emmitt: '...and we all know the principal from the other school is... 'Joey: '''A STUPID FATTY! '''Shareena: '''And we'll give Miss Kisskillya... '''Joey: '...and Fatty... 'Shareena & Joey: '...what they truly deserve! 'Edward: '''I have a strange feeling that somewhere out there, the kids might almost be saying exactly what we're saying. (Both respective gangs laugh, but then they eventually stop and they awkwardly leave their places) (Cut to a time card) '''The Narrator: '''The next day... (The Lucky 6 are standing outside the detention room) '''Constantinos: '''Well, this looks like the place. '''Joey: '''Well, duh, Sherlock. (Joey opens the door) '''Miss Kisskillya: '''Everyone, give a cold welcome to Edward, Eric, Joey, Dallas, Stanley, and...uhhh... '''Constantinos: '''Constantinos. '''Miss Kisskillya: '''Right. '''Gug: '''What did they kick y'all out for? Being too dumb? (laughs, but then Joey grabs his lips) '''Joey: '''You listen here, Spiky Hair. Once my friends and I get out of here and back to our dump, I'll make sure you receive a knuckle sandwich on MY end. (lets go of his lips) '''Gug: '(surprised) I like these people already. Category:Comedy World Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 3 Category:Shelved Comedy World episodes Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages